Tarde
by ArenaWhite
Summary: Se dice que el Instituto es el lugar ideal para que florezcan los primeros amores. Pero para Ryoko Shinosaki, eso de adentrarse en el mundo del romance fue más extraño que la realidad. One-shot. Parejas: Ryoko/Izumi.


**Tarde**

El bullicioso bus escolar está pronto a partir. Dentro, hierven los enérgicos sueños de verano de casi 40 adolescentes.

Se dice que el Instituto es el lugar ideal para que florezcan los primeros amores.

Primeros amores con todos los albores y torpezas que caracterizan a cualquier cosa en la que se incursione.

Errores y aciertos de corazones y cuerpos novatos.

Para Ryoko Shinosaki, eso de adentrarse en el mundo del romance fue más extraño que la realidad.

Allí la vemos sentada junto a sus amigas y su flamante novio en los asientos finales del bus. Animosamente exagerando una conversación. Rebuscando en la plática, el momento perfecto en el que su novio le dedique algo de sí mismo que se pudiese considerar como afecto.

Afecto espontáneo, real.

Cálido y menos oscuro de lo que suele obtener cuando se encuentra con él a solas.

_A veces puede ser tan tímido..._

Extraño.

El chico no parece tímido en lo absoluto.

Atlético, apuesto, sesudo y extremadamente educado. Un hombre perfecto en apariencia.

Pero incluso siendo así como es, Ryoko sabe que es extraño.

Distinto.

Solitario.

Mentiroso.

Aquellas palabras a veces se le pasaban por la cabeza cuando se sentaba a perder neuronas por el chico.

—Y luego de eso, estuve muy mal, no podía ponerme de pie…

—Es terrible Ryoko-chan, no sabía que fueras tan enfermiza. Pobrecilla—chilló una de sus amigas.

—Es sólo una alergia, Misa-chan, no soy débil ni nada de eso—aclaró de inmediato de Ryoko.

—Sí, pero si dices que un poco de nuez puede matarte—le rebatió otra de sus compañeras—esta vez Ryoko pausó su conversación para estrellar sus ojos en la sonrisa amplia y afectada de Izumi.

_Falsa._

Aún así continuó.

—Eso fue a los once, ya he crecido. Dicen que al crecer te vas haciendo inmune.

—¿Entonces, volverías a comerlas?

—¡No, claro que no! —la joven respondió riendo apenas, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón eso que sólo tienes oportunidad de sentir si eres mujer y te has enamorado alguna vez.—Es malo tentar a tu suerte ¿cierto, Izumi?

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Izumi siendo Izumi.

Sus perfectos ojos vigilando a _esa chica _sin ningún reparo.

—¿Izumi-kun?—sus amigas apoyaron el llamado de atención, aunque menos conscientes de lo que Ryoko podía ver con claridad.

—¿Izumi?—insistió Ryoko, y por esta vez su voz sonaba a súplica.

Shion Izumi reaccionó demasiado tarde de nuevo. Como si no estuviera allí realmente. La conversación de su novia no parecía emocionarle mucho. Su mirada, nada discreta, se concentraba más bien en la muchacha sentada sola más adelante, cerca de la puerta de entrada del bus escolar.

—Pues no, Ryoko-chan. Nadie debería. Especialmente tú— le respondió, y tomando algo de dulzura en la voz añadió:

"No quisiera perderte"

Como si se lo hubiera dicho a sus amigas, ambas colegialas lanzaron un gritito de emoción, y animando a Ryoko, le dijeron lo mucho que la envidiaban.

_¿En serio?_

—¡No lo dices en serio, Izumi-kun!—contestó ella halagada. Buscó su pecho y se recostó en él para probarlo.

Izumi, tal como Ryoko había previsto, se apartó de ella con esa extraña brusquedad de siempre.

_No lo dices en serio…_

Al poco, la conversación del grupo se fue apagando, y las dos muchachas amigas de Ryoko se fueron internando en sus propios asuntos; dejando algo de privacidad para los enamorados.

Cuando estuvo segura de que sólo su novio la oiría, Ryoko preguntó:

—Oye, Shion-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Tae-san?

Lo preguntó con tanta calma; con tanta frialdad que por un momento Izumi la oyó como si fuera la voz de su propia consciencia.

Sin mirarla a ella, con los ojos todavía sobre Kojima; contestó como si se tratase de hablarle a su mente.

—No.

Las lágrimas de Ryoko se hicieron presentes, pero Izumi, lejano como siempre, se las estaba perdiendo.

_¿No?_

—¿Entonces qué problema hay con ella? ¿Por qué llevas rato mirándola?

Esta vez Ryoko Shinosaki lloraba con jadeos y espasmos; algo que Izumi debió notar, pero tampoco hizo.

—Kurono—dijo él. Ryoko enmudeció confusa.

—¿Ah?

—Kei Kurono—pronunció Izumi con una inquietante voz llena de interés.

—Parece que está tarde de nuevo—continuó Izumi explicándose.

—El bus se irá sin él ¿ves? Kojima mira a cada rato por la ventana y luego mira el reloj…es por eso.

—¿Y tú quieres que llegue, Shion-chan?—preguntó Ryoko sorbiendo lágrimas.

—No. Llegará tarde, eso es todo.

Ryoko eleva sus ojos maltratados por el llanto para mirar a su novio.

Izumi Shion le devuelve un rostro sonriente, pleno, lleno de esplendor.

Real.

Extraño.

Ryoko, se alegra y esta vez ambos comparten la alegría. Él le agradece ese inusual gesto de entendimiento con una leve caricia a sus mejillas húmedas.

Y por ese pequeño instante su romance parece tan natural, que es casi cliché.

Sí, definitivamente, Ryoko Shinosaki no tenía el primer amor estándar.

Pero en verdad se había enamorado.


End file.
